Japanese Patent Application No. 2678228 discloses designing of a knit, wherein an image of a designed knit is mapped onto an image of a mannequin to evaluate thus obtained image three-dimensionally.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-165473 discloses inputting an instruction point for adjusting the rate of change in pixel density during mapping.
Incidentally, in designing textile products, mapping is generally performed when mapping a texture onto an image of a body. For example, in order to perform mapping, it is necessary to create mesh patterns on an image of a body to issue an instruction as to which part of the texture is mapped onto a part of the body. The mesh patterns are inputted imagining the 3D space of the body so that the widths of the mesh patterns are narrow on the right and left sides of the body but wide at the center of the body, whereby the perspective of the body is expressed using the widths of the mesh patterns. However, it is difficult to imagine the 3D space, and thus it is difficult to perform mapping. Particularly, if the image of the body does not face forward but faces diagonally, it is difficult to input mesh patterns for mapping.
A fundamental object of the present invention is to provide a mapping device, mapping method and program thereof that are capable of performing mapping realistically while fixing a relationship between a central part of a mapping image and a central part of a base image to be mapped, even if a mannequin, a human body or other mapping target in the base image faces diagonally, and at the same time inputting mapping conditions easily.
An additional object of the present invention is to make it possible to input only one nearest point.
Another object of the present invention is to make it easier for a user to adjust a change in a pixel density of a mapped image between the vicinity of the nearest point and the vicinity of each of both ends.
Yet another object of the present invention is to make it possible to confirm the mapping conditions easily even when mapping an image whose perspective is difficult to confirm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a concrete configuration for generating the mapping conditions.